The Wedding Day
by Unsqeakable
Summary: When she accepted his proposal, she had no idea that their wedding would become one of the most-anticipated events of the century. On the other hand, she could have foreseen it. After all she is a member of the Golden Trio, the last one to marry, and he is the only heir to the Malfoy fortune. She is Hermione Dagworth-Granger and she is about to marry Draco Malfoy.


**A/N:** _Hello, everyone. This is my first Dramione one-shot, so I hope it's not bad. Also, I'm not a native speaker so there might be some mistakes but hopefully, they aren't that bad._

* * *

Malfoy Manor was vibrant with life – and the size of the crowd was quite extraordinary, even in comparison to the formal galas organised by the owners of the house to celebrate various holidays – as many people from Great Britain and abroad came there for the wedding. The wedding that was going to start in less than an hour was – according to the press, at least – considered to be the most-anticipated event of the century. All because Draco Malfoy, the only heir to the Malfoy fortune, was about to exchange wedding vows with none other than Hermione Dagworth-Granger.

The bride – who was currently finishing her bridal preparations in one of the rooms – was one of the most famous witches in the wizarding world. She was the sole heiress of the highly respected Dagworth-Granger family that owned a well-prospected Potions company, but most importantly, she was one of the members of the Golden Trio (the people gave that name to her and her two best – dearest! – friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, at the end of the war). Their small group was worshiped like some ancient heroes (or rather – like gods) because all three of them played a crucial part in defeating the darkest wizard of all time. The terrifying Lord Voldemort. Moreover, the wedding was quite anticipated because she was the only girl in the Trio and was the last of them to get married. She was simply too focused on finishing her education as she had to postpone it because of the war. Once she graduated, she needed some time to figure out what she exactly wanted to do with her life as everything turned upside down when Voldemort returned. Besides, her soon-to-be-husband was quite busy as well.

The Malfoy heir – despite being "the most spoiled prat ever" as Ron used to call him nicely in the past – grew up to be a truly upstanding gentleman. When the Dark Lord was brought back to life at the end of the Triwizard Tournament during their fourth year at Hogwarts, the Malfoys asked Dumbledore for protection. Narcissa made it quite clear that she wanted to have nothing in common with that wizard and rejected the idea of her only child joining him. Her husband thought the same and offered himself as a spy. Lucius hated the idea of his heir being hurt. So, before anyone knew, their whole family – Draco included – joined the Order of the Phoenix.

Because he was a member of the Order, the young wizard used to spend quite a lot of time in the company of the Golden Trio. At first, they treated him with suspicion – but that was to be expected – but with time they became friends, especially he and his future wife. A year later, during their sixth year at school, they shared their first kiss and started dating in secret. Nevertheless, they were forced to suspend their relationship as Hermione and her boys (as she affectionately called Harry and Ron) had to run as Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic and Potter was in grave danger. The other two members of the Trio were targeted as well since everyone knew that they wouldn't leave their partner-in-crime behind. They resumed their relationship once the war was over, that time making it public.

Draco graduated a year before his fiancée did. Because his father was still considered to be one of the Death Eaters, he had nothing to worry about when the Dark Lord took over the school – as a matter of fact, it would be highly suspicious if he didn't return to Hogwarts that year – and as soon as he completed his education, his father began to give him more and more responsibilities in their family business because Lucius believed that he finally was old enough to start taking over his duties (and soon probably the whole company. The elder Malfoy – even though he wasn't that old – wished to spend even more time with his beloved wife and breed peacocks during his retirement).

Speaking of the soon-to-be-husband… he stood at the altar that was prepared in his family gardens (they were inspired by Fleur and Bill's wedding. Well, Hermione was, anyway, as he was ready to rent the Palace of Versailles, but she told him not to be a fool as he would have to use many spells to accomplish it) and waited with anticipation for everything to start. As he could see, all of the guests had already arrived and had just finished taking their seats. He was also aware that a few reporters were among them – especially from _the Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly Magazine_ – but he paid them no attention. He had much more interesting things to do, for example thinking about his soon-to-be wife.

"Are you nervous?" asked a male voice unexpectedly.

The blond-haired wizard, to whom the words were addressed and who was staring at the Malfoy Manor with a goofy smile on his mouth, turned to face the speaker. It was a brown-haired young man about his age. It was his best friend, and that day also his best-man, Theodore Nott.

"No. Just pretty excited," he answered honestly, making the other wizard chuckle.

"I can't blame you there, Draco. Hermione is extremely hot and very smart. You're a lucky man that she loves you," responded Theodore, smiling cheekily when his friend raised his eyebrow at him. "Don't look at me like that, I'm a straight man with two healthy eyes. I can see that. Besides, it was quite cool to be bossed around by her at school. Still, she was the best student, so I guess she had the right to behave like that."

"Do I have to remind you that you're also a _married_ man, Theo? Please, stop fantasising about my _almost_ wife. Unless you want yours to find out about it?" he asked, still having his eyebrow raised. In response, the other man just laughed.

"Good one, Draco. I forgot you can be funny when you want to be," he started. "Daphne is fully aware of it. In fact, she finds Hermione hella attractive as well. So, if you want to join us in the bedroom, or anywhere for that matter, in the upcoming future, you know where to find us."

The groom was about to say something but before he had a chance, his friend grinned widely when people collectively sighed and made him to turn his gaze. He frowned at first but as soon as he realised what caused such a reaction, he had a feeling that his heart could run away from his chest at any time because it was beating that fast. Unknowingly to him, he held his breath.

His father and his fiancée – her parents were, unfortunately, dead so that's why Hermione asked her soon-to-be father-in-law to go with her – made an appearance and began to walk up the aisle. Both of them seemed to be in control of their emotions but he could read from the wizard's eyes and attitude how proud he was. Almost as one of his beloved peacocks. The young woman, on the other hand, marched with her head raised high, wearing a small smile on her lips. Nevertheless, her eyes that soon met his were showing him how happy she really was.

The bride and groom were so distracted by looking at each other that they paid no attention to the surroundings. They completely ignored the flash of the cameras as the photographers were taking photos of them, as well as they ignored people's eyes on them. At this time, only the two of them mattered.

Draco was so focused on his fiancée that he totally ignored the three bridesmaids that were walking before her. He also ignored the snickers his groomsmen gave him when they realised what he was doing. He just looked at Hermione, smiling brightly as with every passing second, she was getting closer to him.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered as soon as she found herself next to him, kissing her hand gently.

The young woman was dressed in a white dress and her usually rude, brown hair was tied up in a pretty bun. She also wore a platinum Malfoy tiara that was decorated with diamonds. It was given to her by Narcissa as it was a tradition in their family for a future Lady Malfoy to have it during the wedding.

"You look quite charming as well." Came up a quiet answer and sincerity was heard in every word she said. "Your emerald robes suit you. I approve."

The blond wizard chuckled in response and kissed her hand again. Then they both turned towards the handsome black-skinned middle-aged man who was about to marry the couple. It was the current Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, addressing the crowd, right after he exchanged secret smiles with the couple that stood before him. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

Draco was aware that he should probably pay more attention to the man's words, however, he was unable to as he was unusually distracted today. No matter how much he tried to fight it, he couldn't stop looking at his soon-to-be wife. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he would swear that she had to be a Veela and was using her charms on him. He knew it wasn't true, but he liked to think that anyway. Luckily, even in such a state he could hear what the Minister was saying.

Sometime later, the sweethearts were expected to take their wedding vows. He looked at Kingsley who looked right back at him, and then turned to look at his wife, almost losing himself in her brown, almost chocolate, eyes.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Dagworth-Granger as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," he answered almost immediately, his voice – even though he had no idea how it was possible – strong and confident. The young woman widened her smile a bit. Besides, with the corner of his eye he could tell as Shacklebolt nodded.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Dagworth-Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Came up the immediate answer.

Draco had no clue that he was holding his breath when the man asked Hermione the question, but as soon as she gave the positive answer, he breathed a sigh of relief _. She said, 'I DO!'_ screamed a voice in his mind, his subconsciousness. He was aware that she wouldn't reject him like that as she wasn't so cruel as to humiliate him like that, but still, some part of him thought he was unworthy of being her husband. That's why he was happy.

"… then I declare you bonded for life."

He was so lost in his thought that he barely could hear what the Minister was saying but he could tell that people around them – especially his mother who would deny it if anyone dared to say that – were crying. A moment later, he saw as Kingsley raised his wand high over their heads and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined figures. The same thing happened during the wedding of Fleur and Bill as it was a natural thing.

"Mister Malfoy, you may kiss your bride now."

The young man didn't have to be told twice. He leaned towards his beloved one, who smiled at him happily, and gently pressed his lips to hers. Their kiss was slow and quite romantic as they wanted to enjoy their first kiss as a married couple as long as they could and neither of them wanted to hurry. They were so lost in their kiss that they completely ignored people's gasps, as well as furious clicks of the cameras, when golden fires started to surround them.

Golden fires used to be believed to be a fairy tale, even in the wizarding world. The old legends said that when such a thing happened when the married couple shared their first kiss at the beginning of their new life, then it meant that the couple was blessed and would have an exciting life. When golden fires appeared around the newly married couple it meant that they were blessed by Aphrodite herself.

* * *

When the wedding came to the end, the young married couple found themselves in their bedroom that was located in the West Wing of the Malfoy Manor (the owners of the house suggested during the wedding preparations that they should spend the night there as they would be quite tired after the reception). They had guaranteed privacy because Draco's parents had their chamber in the East Wing, while the guests that were staying at the Malfoy Manor had their bedrooms located in the northern part of the house.

They were currently in the en-suite bathroom, taking a relaxing bath as they both decided that they would like to clean themselves before doing anything else. There was also another reason for that: they both were virgins and today was going to be the first time they would see each other completely naked. That's why they thought it would be a good idea to share a bath.

"Do you mind if I wash your back?" the man asked quietly as soon as he joined the woman in the bath. She entered as the first one as he had a brief conversation with one of his house-elves in their bedroom.

When he received the positive answer, the wizard took the shower gel on his hands and began to clean her back, occasionally kissing her shoulders while doing so.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered into her ear some time later, biting it gently. "More than anything in the world."

"I love you, too, Draco," answered the witch as soon as she turned to face him. "But if you dare to bite my poor ear one more time, you evil beast, then I'm going to castrate you."

The Malfoy heir chuckled upon hearing that and leaned towards her so now their faces were almost touching each other.

"Is that so?" he asked cheekily. "Are you aware that if you castrate me, you're not going to have children?"

"Quite the opposite, dear, if I castrate you then I won't have _your_ children," she responded, smirking. "But there is always Theodore. I think he would give me quite beautiful descendants. Don't you think?"

The man groaned as soon as she said that, making his wife laugh and splash water on him. He really liked his best friend but sometimes he could be a real pain in the arse (probably just like he was in the past).

"Please, love, don't tell me that he invited you to his and Daphne's bedroom as well," he started a few moments later. "I already told him that he should take care of his wife instead of stealing _mine_."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about anything, honey," Hermione whispered seductively into his ear. "Your dear friend Theo was a very good boy and didn't dare to approach me with such an inappropriate offer. Daphne, on the other hand…"

The woman chuckled when she saw his horrified reaction. He was aware that his friends were just making fun of them, however, he had no idea that his former Slytherin classmate would be involved into something like that as well. He would rather say that Pansy could pull such a joke.

"One day I'm going to kill them," he finally said, trying to sound offended, although a tone of amusement was heard in his voice. "They will regret trying to seduce my wife!"

"Oho, aren't you a bit possessive, dear?" asked the brown-haired witch and before he could react, she found herself on his knees. He had to hold his breath because her hand _accidentally_ found itself on his crotch, rubbing it gently. "But you know what? I like it. It makes you look even hotter, even though I have no idea how's that even possible."

Draco wanted to say something, but he was unable to as Hermione pressed her lips into his, successfully closing his mouth. She almost always did that when she wanted to stop him arguing with her. That was much easier than cursing him into the next year.

A few moments later they were kissing one another passionately, their tongues were fighting for domination. The wizard's hands were on her waist while hers were around his neck. After a while, the young woman used her strength to push her husband so now his back was touching the bathtub and when he was positioned comfortably, she lowered herself on his knees. Draco moaned as she deliberately did so. She wanted her front to touch his penis.

"You know, dear, I think Daphne and Theodore invited us on purpose," began Hermione once they broke their kiss. The blond-haired man, looked at her with a raised eyebrow, moaning again as her hands were now delicately playing with his dick.

"What makes you think so?" he asked, breathing with difficulty when he eyed her body.

The first thing he noticed were, obviously, her breasts. She didn't have big ones, but they were delightful to look at anyway. He wasn't aware if his wife knew that he had an opportunity to see her topless, but he did, accidentally. Two years ago, there was a party at Theodore's new home and all their friends (two other members of the Golden Trio included) were there. While the boys were preparing snacks, the girls were changing into their swimming suits as it was a pool party. Draco was in need of using bathroom but unfortunately, he got confused and came across the room in which the ladies were changing. He withdrew momentarily, fearing that he would be cursed if he stayed there longer, but he was able to see his _now_ wife topless anyway.

The man lowered his eyes a little and he saw some nasty, faded scars that covered her side. He winced inwardly at that. He was aware of them as he had a chance to see them a few times. They were the remembrance of a very unpleasant meeting with Augustus Rookwood during the Battle of Hogwarts at the end of what supposed to be their seventh year. They were also the reason why Hermione was quite ashamed of her body and didn't like to be without clothes. Despite this, in Draco's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was like Aphrodite. His very own Aphrodite.

"I think they wanted us to be indignant because of their proposal so our wedding night would be… hm, more passionate I guess," she answered, raising her lips in a small smile when she saw that he basically was eating her with his eyes.

Hermione decided not to wait for his answer. Instead, she began to kiss him again, her hands still played with his cock. She could tell that he was getting more and more exited with every passing second – and so she was to be honest – but she came to conclusion that teasing him would be much funnier. So, she suddenly broke their kiss and got up. She smiled slyly when she saw confused – and disappointed – look.

"I love you, Draco, but I'd rather have my first time in bed, not in a bathtub. I have a feeling that it would be more comfortable," she said and left the bath, summoning to herself one of the towels and covered herself with it. "If you think the same, you can join me in the bed. Otherwise, I think I'll accept Daphne's offer."

And with those words Hermione excused herself from the bathroom, winking at him before she did that. The Malfoy heir groaned, obediently leaving the bathtub as well, and looked accurately at his still hard friend, as if blaming him for stopping his fun before he grabbed one of the towels.

"You better do an excellent work tonight, buddy," he said, pointing his finger at his penis. "Because if Hermione decided that you suck and will leave me for Theo, you will regret it."

And without waiting for the answer – which, obviously, would never arrive – he excused himself from the bathroom, joining his wife in their bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N** _: Thank you for reading._


End file.
